Op Jacht met Sam en Dean
by jkkm
Summary: De ik-persoon (Sarah van 16) is een jager en komt onverwacht Sam en Dean tegen.


Op jacht met Sam en Dean

I

We staan in het huis en letten goed op. Als de geest er zo is, moeten we gelijk toeslaan. Thomas heeft een ijzeren staaf in zijn ene hand en een pot zout in de andere, ik heb het zoutpistool. Normaal gaan we alleen met zijn drieën of vieren jagen, maar dit is maar een geest. Moet lukken.

Het is de geest van Elisabeth Dufaure, een Franse vrouw die in 1929 hier is komen wonen met haar gezin en die in 1938 vermoord is door haar zoon en één van haar dochters. We hebben gister haar botten verbrand, maar ze dook vannacht gewoon nog een keer op. We denken dat er ergens in het huis een object is waarmee ze verbonden is, aangezien er niks is gebeurd met het huis sinds 1938. Er zijn dus genoeg objecten waaraan ze verbonden zou kunnen zitten. Nou hadden we geen zin om het hele huis in de fik te steken, dus door op verschillende objecten zout te doen hopen we erachter te komen aan welk object ze verbonden is. Dan verbranden we dat object en dan kunnen we weer naar huis. Strak plan toch?

Schichtig kijken we om ons heen of er ergens een object zien dat opvalt, een object waar ze verbonden aan zou kunnen zijn. Thomas en ik staan in de keuken, maar behalve een koelkast en een tafel bedekt met spinnenwebben is er niets waaraan ze verbonden kan zitten. Ook is de EMF op het moment minder hoog dan toen we in de hal stonden. Thomas kijkt me aan en ik knik, als teken dat we naar een andere kamer gaan.

De volgende kamer is de huiskamer. Zodra we de kamer binnenlopen, begint de EMF-meter te piepen als een malle. "Hier moet het zijn," fluistert Thomas.  
Pas wanneer we allebei goed en wel in de kamer staan, valt ons pas op wat voor een ontzettende puinzooi het is. De kamer is niet groot, maar toch staan er op de één of andere manier een stuk of zeven stoelen, twee tafels en verder stapels en stapels met boeken en tijdschriften. Er staat ook nog een enorme kast met misschien wel twintig lades. Verder ligt er overal troep. "Jezus…", fluister ik terwijl ik met verbazing rondkijk in de kamer. Het stinkt er trouwens best wel. Zo te zien vindt Thomas dat ook.  
Dan voelen we opeens een koude vlaag. Instinctief houd ik het zoutpistool steviger vast. Thomas houdt de ijzeren staaf in de aanslag en allebei staan we op scherp. Die geest moet nu ergens zijn. Maar waar?  
Opeens hoor ik een doffe klap naast me. Ik draai mijn hoofd gelijk in de richting van het geluid en ik zie dat Thomas tegen de muur aan is gedrukt. Hij kan nauwelijks ademhalen. Al de alarmbellen in mijn hoofd gaan af. Waar is die geest?  
Thomas kan met moeite zijn rechterarm optillen. Gauw begrijp ik dat hij wijst naar iets. Ik zie er niks, maar ik pak de ijzeren staaf op die Thomas net heeft laten vallen en ik zwaai rond met het ding in de richting waarin hij wees.  
Het werkt. Na ongeveer twee seconden gezwaaid te hebben, zie ik dat er een vrouwfiguur ontstaat en gelijk uit elkaar gedreven wordt door de staaf, waardoor er even witte rook in de kamer is.  
Snel herstelt Thomas zich. "Kon jij haar niet zien?", vraagt hij hijgend.  
Ik schud mijn hoofd. "Pas toen ik haar raakte".  
Thomas fronst zijn wenkbrauwen. "Hoe zou dat kunnen?" Hij pakt de ijzeren staaf uit mijn handen en geeft me het zoutpistool aan. Ik heb niks aan het ding als ik die geest toch niet kan zien, dus ik geef mijn pistool aan hem en ik pak het ijzer. Het duurt even voordat hij doorheeft wat ik doe, maar dan knikt hij begrijpend.  
Dan bedenk ik zijn vraag weer. "Ik heb echt geen idee. Maar eerlijk gezegd maakt het me op het moment niet zo heel veel uit, ik wil gewoon het object vinden." "Ja, dat was wel het plan. Maar het lijkt me nu een goed idee als jij het object gaat zoeken en als ik je bescherm. Het is daarvoor namelijk wel handig als je het ding ziet."  
Daar heeft hij gelijk in. We nemen gauw positie in. Ik pak de pot zout van de grond af en ik ga met de klok mee de kamer door. Elk object als een boek, kledingstuk, of sierraad krijgt een beetje zout over zich heen.  
Wanneer ik een stuk of vijf voorwerpen heb gehad, voel ik weer een koude vlaag. Ik draai me gauw om naar Thomas, die achter me staat. Wanneer ik net wil vragen of hij die vlaag ook heeft gevoeld, haalt hij uit met de ijzeren staaf en de vrouw verschijnt weer kort en wordt weer uit elkaar gedreven. Weer die rook.  
Thomas laat het ijzer weer zakken en kijkt me aan. "Je kon haar weer niet zien, hè?", vraagt hij. Ik schud mijn hoofd. "Laten we doorgaan," zeg ik.  
We zijn aangekomen bij de tweede tafel. Ik wil net beginnen met het strooien van zout over een bijna vergane telefoon, wanneer ik in mijn ooghoek iets zie glimmen. Gauw kijk ik naar het object. Het is een kompas. Stoffig, maar de gouden versieringen glimmen nog steeds. Iets in me zegt dat dit het is. Ik strooi wat zout over het kompas, en ja hoor: de vrouw verschijnt weer. Dit keer is ze er iets langer, maar wel waziger. Ze is gekleed in een nachtjapon en heeft haar haar in krulspelden gerold. Thomas was net van plan om uit te halen met de staaf wanneer ze verdwijnt. Hij draait zich naar mij en vraagt hoopvol: "Heb je het?" Glimlachend knik ik. Ik heb het.  
Nu moeten we het nog verbranden. "Blijf hier staan," zeg ik tegen Thomas en ik geef hem het kompas aan. Hij begint met zout op het ding te doen. Zo wordt de geest afgezwakt en kan ze geen kwaad meer doen.  
Tegelijkertijd ga ik op zoek naar brandbare dingen. Gezien alle stapels boeken en tijdschriften is dit niet erg moeilijk, dus ik pak er gewoon wat. Twee meter naast me is een lege open haard. Ik loop erheen en leg de boeken en tijdschriften erin. Dan pak ik een aansteker uit mijn zak en ik houd het vlammetje bij een tijdschrift. Gezien het feit dat het ding hier al zo'n tachtig jaar aan het uitdrogen is, is het niet zo moeilijk. Het ding vat gelijk vlam en het vuur verspreidt zich snel.  
Thomas komt aanlopen met het kompas in zijn ene hand en de pot zout in de andere. "Mooi vuurtje, hoor. Ik wist niet dat jij dat kon," zegt hij spottend. Tegelijk gooit hij het kompas in het vuur. "Nou, dat is aardig," zeg ik, maar ik weet dat hij gelijk heeft. Normaal zit ik altijd minutenlang te prutsen met een aansteker voordat er vuur is.  
Het vuur gaat om het kompas heen en langzaamaan begint het te smelten. Even zijn er flitsen van de vrouw, maar al redelijk snel is ze weg.  
Samen met Thomas kijk ik naar het vuur. Ik ben opgelucht. Het blijft spannend om zo'n huis binnen te gaan, een huis waarvan je weet dat er de afgelopen tien jaar zes mensen dood zijn gegaan. En toch blijven de mensen komen. Vooral tieners. Gewoon voor de lol, even een kijkje nemen in het huis. Nu kunnen ze dat weer gerust doen, omdat wij de geest tot rust hebben gebracht. Het voelt fijn om te weten dat wij indirect misschien wel twintig of meer levens hebben gered.  
"Laten we gaan, het is al twaalf uur." Thomas haalt me uit mijn gedachten. Hij heeft gelijk.  
We lopen door de huiskamer en de hal, die nu al een veel minder griezelige uitstraling hebben, naar buiten. Het is fris en het waait. Ik pak mijn fietssleutel uit mijn broekzak en haal mijn fiets van het slot. Thomas doet hetzelfde.  
Samen fietsen we naar mijn huis. Het is bijna een uur fietsen, dus we hebben genoeg tijd om te praten over allerlei dingen. Het gaat vooral over nutteloze dingen zoals ijssmaken, maar alsnog is het heel gezellig.

Hij zet me bij mijn huis af en we zeggen elkaar gedag. Hij moet nog ongeveer een kwartiertje fietsen vanaf hier. Morgen zie ik hem wel weer. Nu ga ik slapen. Ik pak mijn telefoon uit mijn tas en check de tijd: het is 00.55, en morgen is het een gewone schooldag. Ik ga echt slapen. Morgen zal ik dan ook uitzoeken waarom Thomas haar wel kon zien en ik niet. En waarom ze verbonden is aan een kompas. Maar dat komt allemaal morgen wel.

II

"Oké, Sarah, ik wil niet heel veel zeggen, maar je ziet eruit alsof je vanochtend uit de dood bent opgestaan in plaats van uit je bed." Ava kijkt me lachend aan terwijl ik zuchtend rechtop ga zitten. Het is pauze, we zitten in de kantine, met Amelia en Kirstin. "Het was laat geworden."  
Ik vind het vervelend om te liegen tegen mijn vriendinnen, dus zolang het kan, doe ik het niet. Amelia grinnikt. "Series gekeken zeker?" Mijn mond plooit zich in een suffe glimlach. "Zoiets."  
Ik neem nog een hap van mijn lunch.  
"Het wordt steeds vaker een latertje bij jou, of niet?", zegt Ava. Hierop wil ik liever geen antwoord geven, dus ik wijs naar mijn volle mond om aan te geven dat ik even niet kan praten. "Ik denk dat het iets anders is dan series kijken," zegt Kirstin. "Ben je misschien verliefd of zo? Dat had ik namelijk. Toen ik verliefd was, kon ik echt niet slapen. De hele tijd hoopte ik dat hij zou appen…" Ik schud lachend mijn hoofd. Ik ben niet verliefd, echt niet. "Het is gewoon dat ik 's avonds betere dingen te doen heb dan slapen." Dat was geen leugen.  
Ava knikt begrijpend. "Fantaseren over je vriendje. Of nee, je bent gewoon met je vriendje al die tijd!" Al mijn vriendinnen beginnen te lachen. Ik voel dat ik rood word. Geweldig. Nu gaan ze de rest van mijn leven denken dat ik één of ander vriendje heb waarmee ik 's avonds andere dingen doe dan slapen. Het is wel beter dat ze dat denken dan dat ze weten wat er echt aan de hand is, maar het is alsnog niet het scenario dat ik zou kiezen.  
Terwijl Amelia grappen aan het maken is over hoe mijn vriendje eruit zou zien, gaat de bel. Ik heb bijna niet genoeg energie om op te staan, maar ik moet wel. Wat heb ik nu? Ik pak mijn telefoon uit mijn broekzak, maar voordat ik hem überhaupt heb ontgrendeld, trekt Kirstin me met zich mee. "We hebben nu samen aardrijkskunde." Oh jippie. Aardrijkskunde.

De rest van de dag gaat als een slome slak voorbij. Vooral het uur Engels van mevrouw Edwards was echt verschrikkelijk. We gingen allemaal uitdrukkingen bespreken die je toch nooit van je leven gaat gebruiken. En dat met de zeurstem van Edwards.  
Het is nu weer pauze. Hierna heb ik nog maar één uur. Ik kijk op mijn telefoon wat het is; het is Frans. Nou ben ik over het algemeen wel een goede leerling, Frans is niet echt een vak waar ik graag bij ben. De leraar voert echt helemaal niets uit, het is gewoon een verspilling van een kostbaar uur. Daarbij merkt hij het helemaal niet als je niet komt, dus drie keer raden wat ik ga doen: precies, niet naar Frans. Dan kan ik nog even wat dingen regelen voor vanavond.

III

Ik zet mijn fiets naast de voordeur en pak de huissleutel uit mijn tas. Ik vind het fijn om alleen thuis te zijn. Dan kan ik gewoon mijn ding doen, zonder dat iemand me stoort. Terwijl ik mijn tas op de grond in de gang neerzet, loop ik de keuken binnen. Uit de koelkast pak ik een fles cola, een glas dat al op het aanrecht stond schenk ik vol. Dan ga ik aan tafel zitten met het glas. Op de tafel ligt nog mijn laptop, dus dat komt mooi uit.  
Ik log in en op het bureaublad klik ik op het icoon van het politiekantoor. Hopelijk is er niet al te veel nieuws.

Ongeveer drie keer per week log ik in op de server van de politie. Mijn moeder werkt er, waardoor ik al wat contacten had. Verder is Isabella een goede hacker, dus die heeft ervoor gezorgd dat ik met wat simpele codes binnen kan komen.  
Het is mijn taak om ervoor te zorgen dat de bovennatuurlijke politiezaken een beetje worden veranderd. Wanneer er bijvoorbeeld ergens weerwolven zijn opgedoken, haal ik het detail dat het hart uit de slachtoffers mist weg uit sommige verslagen. Het feit dat er ergens zwarte rook is gesignaleerd betekent meestal ook niet veel goeds.  
Daarbij stuur ik de volledige verslagen, dus voordat ik er dingen in verander, door naar een hele hoop jagers in de hele staat. Op die manier weet iedereen waar hij of zij kan helpen. Met de technologie van tegenwoordig is het niet zo ingewikkeld: we hebben gewoon een WhatsApp-groep. Wanneer er een wezen in jouw buurt zit waarvan jij bereid bent om het uit te roeien, geef je dat gewoon door in de chat. Op die manier blijft iedereen van elkaar op de hoogte en kunnen we elkaar helpen als het kan. Natuurlijk zijn er ook altijd de ouderwetse jagers, jagers die al van jongs af aan jagen. Die willen niet in zo'n groepschat. Jammer voor hen, zij lopen nu een hoop zaken mis.  
Het systeem waar ik in zit, heeft alle politieverslagen van in Missouri, dus zo'n 180.000 km2. Dat zijn een hoop politieverslagen. Gelukkig kan je zoeken in de verslagen: meestal zoek ik gewoon op het woord "raar" of "uitzonderlijk". Op die manier vis ik de meeste bovennatuurlijke zaken er wel uit. Niemand die het merkt, trouwens: er zijn duizenden mensen die toegang hebben tot de verslagen en er zijn honderden mensen die daadwerkelijk ook dingen in de verslagen veranderen.

Na een halfuurtje werk heb ik ongeveer veertig zaken gevonden, best veel. Twee ervan zijn bij ons in de buurt. Ik stuur alle zaken via de mail naar de jagers, waarbij ik vermeld dat wij wel de twee zaken bij ons in de buurt zullen afhandelen. Vandaag en morgen zal er in de groepschat een discussie zijn over wie welke zaken doet, en dan begint het hele verhaal overmorgen weer opnieuw.  
Ik open de twee zaken bij ons in de buurt weer. De eerste is van eergisteren. Er was iemand dood gevonden. Of nou ja… deels. Volgens een getuige at de dader het slachtoffer op. Nadat de dader, een vrouw van rond de dertig, hiermee klaar was, rende ze weg met volgens de getuige een "onmenselijke snelheid". Ook zei de getuige dat zij het lichaam "wegslingerde alsof het stukken papier waren".  
Ik denk dat het een Ghoul is. Dit zou kloppen met de onmenselijke snelheid. Ook heeft het incident plaatsgevonden vlakbij een begraafplaats, en gezien het feit dat Ghouls normaal voeden op dode mensen, klopt het plaatje.  
Van de tweede zaak weet ik niet zeker wat het is. Ik weet niet eens of het überhaupt een zaak is. In het politieverslag stond dat de hersenen van het slachtoffer deels waren verdwenen. Ik heb nog nooit een wezen gezien dat hersenen eet, in ieder geval niet zo specifiek dat ze alleen een deel van de hersenen eten. In het verslag was er wel informatie weggelaten, dat kon ik zo zien. We zouden dan dus langs het politiekantoor moeten gaan voor informatie.  
Dan ben ik wel klaar met de monsters voor nu. Vanavond een meeting, maar ik ga daar niks meer voor doen. Nu ga ik gewoon huiswerk maken, zoals iedere tiener dat zou doen.

IV

"Veel plezier schat, maar wees voor elf uur terug! Gisteravond was het namelijk wel erg laat geworden." Het is half acht. Mijn moeder is de vaatwasser aan het inruimen terwijl ik me klaarmaak om naar de meeting te gaan. Mijn moeder denkt dat ik ga afspreken met vrienden. Ze denkt dat we elke week gezellig bij elkaar komen en een film gaan kijken of een spelletje spelen. Niet dus. Ik ga naar een meeting om te praten over monsters en geesten. Ook leuk.  
Door de voordeur loop ik naar buiten. Mijn fiets staat nog naast de deur. Ik haal hem van het slot af wanneer Thomas net komt aanfietsen. "Goed getimed, Sarah!"  
Hij remt even af, om mij tijd te geven om naast hem te komen fietsen. Thomas gaat verder. "Trouwens ook weer goed uitgevonden, al die zaken. Ik heb nog niet naar ze gekeken, maar ik zag wel dat het er veel waren. Waren er nog een paar in onze buurt?" Hij is opgewekt en fietst behoorlijk hard. Ik moet moeite doen om hem bij te houden. "Ja, twee. Eentje was een Ghoul, maar de andere weet ik niet." Thomas knikt, hij is zichtbaar onder de indruk. "Een Ghoul, jeetje. Het is een tijd geleden dat we die hebben gezien. Is het er eentje?" Ik schud mijn hoofd. "Ik denk het wel. Er was één slachtoffer. Ook zei de getuige dat het er maar één was."  
Thomas knikt. "Oké, een Ghoul dus. En dan nog eentje waarvan je niet weet wat het is. Ach, daar komen we zo meteen met zijn vieren wel uit."  
Ja, dat denk ik ook. Ik ben niet zo'n wandelende encyclopedie van monsters, in tegenstelling tot Peter. Hij weet vast wel wat het is.

Wanneer we bij het huis van Peter zijn aangekomen, staat de auto van Isabella er al. Isabella is twintig en heeft haar rijbewijs al. Peter ook, hij is al vijfentwintig of zoiets. Thomas en ik zouden ook al ons rijbewijs mogen halen, hij is achttien en ik zestien, maar we hebben daar geen tijd voor aangezien we naar school moeten en daarbij ook nog monsters vermoorden.

Isabella doet de deur open. "Jullie zijn er! Wanneer was ook al weer de laatste keer dat jullie op tijd waren?" Thomas trekt zijn wenkbrauwen op. "Nou, ik denk dat dat een kleine drie maanden geleden was of zoiets."  
Isabella lacht. "Het is mooi met jullie. Kom gauw verder."  
Peter zet vier glazen op tafel en vult ze met water. Hij heeft een klein huis, maar je hebt ook niet veel nodig als je alleen woont. Daarbij is hij toch vaak weg om te jagen, vaak met andere jagers uit de buurt. Hij verblijft dan soms weken achter elkaar in een motel.  
We gaan rond de tafel zitten. Ik pak mijn laptop uit mijn tas en log in.  
"Nou, Sarah, ik zag dat je goed werk had verricht. Volgens mij heeft iedereen weer wat te doen deze dagen." Peter klinkt oprecht blij. Mijn instelling is meer: hoe minder monsters, hoe beter. Het is als jager namelijk ook niet dat je zonder inkomsten komt te zitten als er geen werk is.  
Wanneer ik ben ingelogd, laat ik de anderen de zaken zien bij ons in de buurt. Ze zijn het met me eens dat de eerste zaak een Ghoul betreft. Peter ziet zelfs nog meer aanwijzingen in het politieverslag dan ik deed. We spreken af dat Peter en Isabella morgen, wanneer Thomas en ik op school zitten, naar de begraafplaats en het plaatselijke politiekantoor gaan om als FBI-agenten wat meer informatie te krijgen over de zaak.  
Ik open het tweede bestand en geef de anderen de tijd om het te lezen. Na zo'n twintig seconden trekt Peter zijn wenkbrauwen op. "Dit heb ik echt nog nooit gezien. Weet je überhaupt wel of het iets bovennatuurlijks is?" Ik schud mijn hoofd. "Eigenlijk moeten we nog even langs het politiekantoor om de verborgen informatie te krijgen. Daaraan kunnen we waarschijnlijk wel zien wat het is."  
Peter knikt. "Goed plan. Kunnen Thomas en jij dat morgen doen? Ik weet niet of Isabella en ik daar morgen nog aan toe komen."  
Thomas knikt. "Ja, ik kan wel. Jij, Sarah?" Ik denk even na. "Ja, ik kan ook wel. Volgens mij heb ik morgen ook een tussenuur, dus als jij dan kan…"  
Thomas mist veel lessen. Hij is achttien, dus dan zijn er andere regels waardoor je meer kan missen. Ook zit hij op een soepelere school. Alleen Frans mis ik zo nu en dan, voor de rest ga ik wel naar al mijn lessen.  
"Ja, is goed," zegt Thomas, "hoe laat?"  
"Ik kan om elf uur bij het politiekantoor zijn."  
"Oké, dan ben ik daar ook om elf uur." Dat is dan geregeld.  
De rest van de avond praten we vooral over de Ghoul. Je kan hem eigenlijk alleen vermoorden door zijn hoofd eraf te hakken. Dat is altijd een gedoe. Ook moeten we erop letten dat hij van vorm kan veranderen. Verder krijgt Peter een telefoontje: Er is een Croatoan-uitbraak in het noorden van de staat. Of hij kan komen. Hij belooft dat hij morgenavond komt. We moeten de Ghoul dan waarschijnlijk zonder hem doden.  
Voordat we het weten is het kwart voor elf. Aangezien ik om elf uur thuis moet zijn, besluiten Thomas en ik te gaan. We zeggen Isabella en Peter gedag en pakken onze fiets.

Op de weg naar huis gaat het over het verhaal dat we morgen gaan ophangen. We hebben besloten dat we zogenaamd een verslag moeten maken voor school over een bijzondere misdaad, en we hadden van iemand over de zaak gehoord. Het werkt eigenlijk altijd als je zegt dat je iets voor school moet doen. En anders maken we wel gebruik van het feit dat mijn moeder politieagente is. Kortom: het komt wel goed.

V

"Hallo, wij zijn Thomas en Sarah. We moeten voor school een verslag maken. Zou u ons kunnen helpen?" Thomas doet het woord. Hij is daar beter in dan ik. Ik ga meestal gelijk stotteren. Luisteren is meer mijn ding. Luisteren naar de details die niemand anders opvallen.  
De vrouw achter de balie is duidelijk moe. "Ja hoor, als het moet. Wie hebben jullie nodig?"  
Thomas gaat verder. "We hadden gehoord over de zaak van April Merchant en Richard Thirlwall. We vonden dit een erg interessante zaak en hadden erover gesproken met een agent. Hij zei dat we hier meer informatie konden krijgen." De vrouw zucht. "Ik zal het even voor jullie opzoeken".  
In de ongemakkelijke stilte die volgt, tikt de vrouw wat woorden op haar computer in. Thomas en ik kijken elkaar aan. Dit moet lukken.  
"De agent die de zaak leidt is meneer Myers. Jullie zouden bij hem meer informatie kunnen krijgen. Helaas is hij er op het moment niet. Jullie zouden rond drie uur terug kunnen komen, dan is hij er weer." Thomas lijkt teleurgesteld. "Ik kan dan helaas niet." Oh. Maar ik wel. "Ik kan wel," zeg ik tegen de vrouw. Thomas kijkt verbaasd. "Durf je dat?", vraagt hij me zacht. Ik knik. Dit moet lukken. Alleen wat vragen stellen aan een politieagent. Als het niet lukt is het trouwens ook niet erg, dan komen we gewoon een keer terug.  
De vrouw zucht nog eens. "Oké, vanmiddag om drie uur kan jij meneer Meyers spreken. Ik heb het genoteerd." Ik glimlach. "Dank u wel."

De schooldag gaat gewoon voorbij. Ik heb een aardrijkskundetoets waar ik nauwelijks voor geleerd heb, maar volgens mij heb ik het nog best redelijk gedaan. In de pauze maken Amelia, Ava en Kirstin weer grappen over mijn zogenaamde vriendje, maar het is oké. Tijdens onze pauze appen Peter en Isabella dat ze genoeg informatie hebben om morgen de Ghoul te doden en dat ze weer terug gaan. Dat is dus ook mooi.  
Wanneer ik het lokaal uitloop van mijn laatste uur, bedenk ik me weer dat ik nog langs het politiekantoor moet. Helemaal vergeten! Er beginnen wat zenuwen op te borrelen, maar ik weet zeker dat het gaat lukken.

VI

Ik moet toegeven dat ik het toch wel spannend vind. Zelf naar het politiekantoor om vragen te stellen. Wat nou als ik me verspreek? Dat gaat niet gebeuren. Ik heb al tien keer in mijn hoofd afgespeeld wat ik ga zeggen en vragen.

Het is druk op het politiekantoor. Er staat een rij voor me bij de balie. Nu is er een oude vrouw aan de beurt die een verloren portemonnee komt brengen. Er zit een andere vrouw achter de balie. Deze heeft een veel aardigere uitstraling.  
De vrouw die de portemonnee heeft gebracht, is klaar en loopt weg. Nu zijn de twee mannen voor me aan de beurt. Ze zien er netjes uit, hebben allebei een pak aan.  
Ik kan niet zien hoe ze eruit zien, ik sta achter ze. Wel zie ik dat ze allebei lang zijn, vooral de linker. De linker heeft ook langer haar dan de ander.  
Ik kan horen wat ze zeggen tegen de vrouw achter de balie. "Wij zijn agenten Grohl en Cobain van de FBI. Zou u ons kunnen vertellen bij wie we terecht moeten voor de zaak van April Merchant en Richard Thirlwall?"  
Ik spits mijn oren. Dat is onze zaak! Deze mannen zijn waarschijnlijk geen FBI-agenten, maar jagers. Waarom heb ik ze nog nooit gezien?  
De vrouw achter de balie wijst de mannen de goede kant op. "Ik kom eerlijk gezegd ook voor die zaak," zeg ik snel tegen de vrouw. De vrouw trekt haar wenkbrauwen op. "Wat een toeval! Loop maar gauw achter ze aan, zij wijzen jou wel waar het is. Maar let wel op, waarschijnlijk mag je er niet bij zijn wanneer de FBI iemand ondervraagt." Ik bedank de vrouw en ik weet niet hoe snel ik achter de mannen aan moet lopen. Ze doen net de deur van een kantoor open wanneer ik "Wacht!" roep. De mannen kijken om.  
De mannen fronsen. "Wie ben jij?", vraagt de lange.  
Ik praat zo snel als ik kan. "Oké, waarschijnlijk is dit een rare vraag, en als dat zo is, vergeef me alsjeblieft, maar zijn jullie jagers?"  
De mannen kijken elkaar even aan. De korte, die trouwens ook lang is, geeft antwoord. "Ja, dat zijn we. Hoe weet je dat?" Ik lach opgelucht. Ik heb namelijk al meerdere keren gehad dat ik iemand onterecht voor jager aanzag. Dat geeft rare gesprekken. "Ik jaag ook. Niet alleen, hoor. Maar ik was er nu toevallig om vragen te stellen over dezelfde zaak als jullie. Er waren namelijk wat dingen achtergehouden in het verslag, en…" De lange breekt me af. "Ja, wij hebben dat verslag ook gezien, en we waren toevallig in de buurt. We denken dat het een Kitsune is, maar we weten het niet zeker."  
Een Kitsune? Daar heb ik echt nog nooit van gehoord. Dat merken de mannen. "We zullen je zo uitleggen wat het is," zegt de kortere, "ik ben trouwens Dean. Dean Winchester." Hij steekt zijn hand uit.  
Dean Winchester? De echte Dean Winchester? Door mijn verbazing vergeet ik om mijn hand uit te steken en de zijne schudden. Na een paar seconden dringt het tot me door dat hij nog steeds met zijn arm uitgestrekt staat. Snel strek ik ook mijn arm uit en ik schud zijn hand. "Oh, ja, sorry, het is gewoon… Sam en Dean Winchester, ik heb zoveel verhalen over jullie gehoord. Het is echt ongelooflijk wat jullie allemaal doen. Ik heb zoveel respect en waardering en …" Ik merk dat mijn verhaal nergens heen gaat en dat ik begin te stotteren. Ik heb het opeens heel erg warm. Ik schud ook de hand van Sam, en Sam en Dean kijken elkaar vragend aan. Ik besef dat ik er waarschijnlijk heel erg knullig uitzie op het moment.  
Dean gaat weer praten. "Nou, wij gaan naar binnen en wat vragen stellen. Als jij hier blijft, brengen we je zo wel op de hoogte." Sam knikt en samen met Dean loopt hij naar binnen.  
Het kwartier dat volgt is nauwelijks genoeg om weer op adem te komen van wat er is gebeurd. Ik heb kennis gemaakt met Sam en Dean Winchester. De echte Sam en Dean Winchester. Dit is ongelooflijk.  
Ik heb contact met veel jagers. Ik ben op best een aantal jagersbegrafenissen geweest. Altijd wordt er gepraat over andere jagers, meestal niet op een gemene manier, maar er is altijd wel een jager die een handiger middel vindt om een of ander monster makkelijker te doden. Maar er wordt niemand zoveel in gesprekken genoemd als de broers Winchester. Ze zijn legendes. Echt waar.  
Wanneer ze weer naar buiten komen, wenkt Sam me. Hij praat zacht, gezien het feit dat er nu meerdere politieagenten langslopen. "Het is waarschijnlijk inderdaad een Kitsune." Sam wil verder praten, maar Dean houdt hem tegen. "Moeten we dit haar allemaal wel vertellen? We kennen haar niet eens." Hij klinkt bezorgd. Ik begrijp het wel. Je ziet niet vaak jagers van zestien. "Ik ben Sarah. Zestien jaar. Samen met drie anderen, Thomas, Peter en Isabella jaag ik zo nu en dan. Ik doe vooral het schriftelijke werk, ik voorzie jagers in de hele staat van zaken. Maar bijvoorbeeld eergisteren hebben we niet ver hiervandaan een geest uitgeschakeld." Dean lijkt onder de indruk. "Weten je ouders ervan?"  
Ik schud mijn hoofd. "Mijn vader leeft niet meer, maar mijn moeder weet het inderdaad niet. Mijn broer trouwens ook niet, maar hij is al twee jaar uit huis." "Hoe lang jaag je al?", vraagt Sam.  
"Vijf jaar geleden ontmoette ik Peter. Hij vertelde me verhalen over jagen. Vanaf mijn twaalfde ben ik zelf de theorie gaan uitpluizen, en toen ik dertien was, mocht ik voor het eerst mee met Peter en Isabella. Sinds twee jaar jaag ik echt, maar nooit alleen. Ik ben niet gek." Ik glimlach, Sam en Dean ook. "Oké dan," zegt Sam, duidelijk onder de indruk, "dan zal ik je wel uitleggen wat een Kitsune is."  
Mijn hart maakt een sprongetje. De enige echte Sam Winchester gaat mij iets leren over monsters!  
"Een Kitsune is een wezen dat kan veranderen in een soort half-vos. Het eet de hypofyse van mensen. Met zijn vosachtige klauwen doorboort hij je hoofd, achter je oor. En zonder hypofyse houd je het niet lang uit, geloof me."  
Ik knik langzaam. Dit is allemaal nieuwe informatie voor mij. Het klinkt niet als een heel gezellig monster. "Hoe dood je ze?, vraag ik.  
Sam zucht. "Je moet ze in het hart steken of laten uithongeren."  
Ik knik bedenkelijk. "Maar even tussendoor," zegt Dean, "jij en je vriendjes gaat niet mee met ons, hoor. Wij kunnen dit zelf afhandelen."  
Ik voel een rare steek in mijn borst.  
"Misschien kunnen ze ons wel helpen," zegt Sam. "Zij kennen de omgeving hier, of niet soms?" Ik knik zo hard als ik kan. "Daarbij," gaat Sam verder, "kunnen we de hulp wel gebruiken. Die agent vertelde ons net dat er nu al vier slachtoffers met dezelfde verschijnselen zijn. Waarschijnlijk zijn er dan ook meerder Kitsunes, want de vorige keer hoefden ze ook maar zo nu en dan een hypofyse, zeker niet vier in twee dagen." Dean kijkt geïrriteerd, maar na een paar seconden geeft hij toe. "Oké dan. Waar zijn die vriendjes van jou?" Sam werpt hem een boze blik toe, maar Dean trekt zich er niets van aan. Ik glimlach.

Over de auto van Sam en Dean gaan er ook veel verhalen de ronde. De echte Chevrolet Impala uit 1967. Het feit dat ik hier nu achterin zit, is onwerkelijk. Wanneer ik Peter bel, neemt hij gelijk op. "Peter." Onbewust begin ik te glimlachen. "Je gaat me waarschijnlijk niet geloven, maar ik zit hier met Sam en Dean Winchester in de auto. De echte auto, met de echte Sam en Dean. Die zaak waarvan wij niet wisten wat het was, was een Kitsune. Waarschijnlijk meerdere zelfs. Maar in ieder geval… Ben je thuis? Dan kunnen we naar jou toe." Het blijft even stil aan de andere kant. "Goh, ja, oké, denk ik. Ik ben thuis. Goh. Sam en Dean Winchester? Echt waar?" Ik lach. "Ja, echt waar. Ik geloof het zelf ook nog niet. Tot zo, Peter." "Tot zo."  
Dean, die aan het stuur zit, draait zich naar Sam. "We zijn echt legendes." Sam knikt. "We moeten nog zonnebrillen gaan dragen zodat mensen ons niet meer kunnen herkennen." Dean lacht. "Maar we gaan binnen geen zonnebrillen dragen, dat weet je." Sam lacht ook. "Nee, Dean, tuurlijk niet."

VII

Een paar minuten later zijn we bij het huis van Peter. Dean parkeert de auto, erg soepel, moet ik zeggen, en we lopen naar de voordeur. Ik bel aan en Peter doet gelijk open. Wanneer hij Sam en Dean ziet, is hij verbaasd. "Het was geen grap," zegt hij, terwijl hij de broers de hand schudt. Sam en Dean lachen ongemakkelijk.  
"Kom binnen," zegt Peter.

Peter kan het goed vinden met de broers. Bijna een halfuur lang praten ze over de wildste avonturen, waarvan Sam en Dean er erg veel hebben, totdat de bel gaat. "Dat zal Isabella wel zijn," zegt Peter, "ik had haar en Thomas ook gebeld om te komen. Thomas kan helaas niet komen." "Ik ga wel," zeg ik, en ik loop naar de voordeur.  
Wanneer ik de voordeur opendoe, staat Isabella daar lachend. "De echte Sam en Dean Winchester?", vraagt ze, voordat ik überhaupt "hoi" kan zeggen. Ik knik lachend. "Je kan ze aanraken als je wilt! Dat klinkt verkeerd… Maar je begrijpt wat ik bedoel."  
Samen lopen we naar de kamer. Isabella geeft Sam en Dean een hand en zegt Peter gedag. Ik ga aan de tafel zitten, Isabella een paar seconden later ook.  
"Maar een Kitsune dus", zegt Peter. "Ik moet zeggen dat de naam me maar vaag bekend voorkwam. Toen ik ging zoeken kon ik gelukkig wel het één en ander vinden. Dus je doodt ze met een steek door het hart." Dean knikt. "Klopt. Ze hebben wel bovenmenselijke kracht, dus je moet wel uitkijken." Peter lacht. "Dat waren we sowieso wel van plan."

Het komende halfuur hebben we het over het plan. Isabella en ik gaan vanavond met Sam en Dean op zoek naar de Kitsune of Kitsunes. Peter kan niet, hij moet over twee uur weg voor het Croatoan-virus.  
We gaan eerst een daar met getuigen praten, dan kunnen we, wanneer het donker is en de Kitsunes naar buiten komen, gaan jagen. Het is nu bijna half zes, dus we moeten zo wel gaan. Het is namelijk nog een halfuur met de auto, als we doorrijden.  
We zien in dat we alles wel vaak genoeg hebben besproken. Nu hoeven we alleen nog maar wapens te pakken, en dan kunnen we gaan.

Peter leidt ons naar de kelder. Ik ben hier al tig keer geweest, en telkens blijft het bijzonder om zoveel wapens bij elkaar te zien. Peter leidt ons naar de hoek met messen en bijlen, aangezien de Kitsunes gedood worden door een steek door het hart. We zijn het erover eens dat grote messen het handigst zijn. Op een rijtje hangen er drie aan de muur.  
"In de Impala liggen er ook nog twee messen," zegt Sam.  
"Ja… is goed," zegt Dean, maar iedereen heeft door dat hij naar het grootste en meest glimmende mes van Peter aan het kijken is. Peter lacht. "Als je wilt, mag je er ook eentje van mij gebruiken."  
Deans ogen beginnen te glimmen. Zonder een seconde te aarzelen pakt hij het mes waar hij zijn oog op had. Hij voelt het mes aan in zijn hand en knikt. "Dit wordt 'm."  
Isabella pakt een mes dat wat kleiner en handzamer is. Er is er nu nog maar één over, die al behoorlijk roestig is. "Oh, sorry, Sarah," zegt Isabella wanneer ze doorheeft dat ik het slechtste mes heb, "wil je ruilen met die van mij?"  
Ik aarzel. Eigenlijk zou ik wel willen ruilen, maar ik wil niet lijken op een slechte jager die met een roestig mes niet overweg kan. Gelukkig helpt Sam me uit de brand. "Sarah kan ook de andere uit onze Impala gebruiken." Sarah lacht. "Nou, Sarah, had je ooit gedacht dat je het mes van Sam en Dean Winchester zou gebruiken?" Ik schud lachend mijn hoofd. "Ik heb er overigens geen problemen mee, hoor."  
Ik ga een mes van de Winchesters gebruiken!

In de auto voel ik de zenuwen opkomen. Ik zit links achterin, achter Dean. Isabella zit rechts, achter Sam. We zijn onderweg naar de eerste getuige, de zus van één van de slachtoffers.  
De slachtoffers waren op weg naar huis. Ze hadden net hun eerste date gehad en liepen door het park. De zus van het meisje liep een paar meter achter ze, ze wilde namelijk zeker weten dat de jongen te vertrouwen was. Tegen de politie had ze niet veel verteld, dus we gaan langs om te vragen hoe de Kitsunes eruit zagen.  
Vandaag zijn er weer twee slachtoffers opgedoken, weer in het park. Het waren twee vriendinnen die 's avonds aan het hardlopen waren. Alle vier de slachtoffers waren rond de zeventien.  
Zodra we van de getuige weten hoe de Kitsunes eruit zien, gaan we naar het park om te kijken of we ze daar kunnen vinden.

We zijn aangekomen bij het huis van de getuige. Ik kan niet mee naar binnen, aangezien we ons voordoen als FBI-agenten en een zestienjarig meisje hoort daarbij niet thuis. Sam had aangeboden om me gezelschap te houden terwijl ik in de auto zou wachten, dat was erg aardig. Dus nu zitten we samen in de Impala te wachten op Dean en Isabella. Isabella ging trouwens helemaal stuiteren toen ze te horen kreeg dat ze met Dean iemand mocht gaan ondervragen. Dat begrijp ik heel goed, maar hier zitten met Sam is ook helemaal niet erg.  
"Hebben jullie vaker een Kitsune gezien?", vraag ik Sam om de stilte te onderbreken. Er verandert iets in Sams ogen. "Ja, maar het was geen gewone jacht."  
Iets in mij wil vragen waarom, maar als ik zie wat voor een verdriet er in Sams ogen staat, besluit ik het niet te doen.  
Na een paar seconden gaat Sam zelf verder. "Het was een meisje. Ik was verliefd op haar. Zij had haar moeder voor mij gedood toen we klein waren en we kwamen haar weer tegen toen ze mensen doodde om haar zieke zoon te helpen. Uiteindelijk heeft Dean… heeft Dean haar gedood."  
Het is even stil. Ik moet het verhaal even verwerken. Sam zucht. "Tip: word nooit verliefd op een monster."  
Ik glimlach.  
"Je moet trouwens wel echt voorzichtig zijn met jagen, Sarah," zegt Sam, "jagers hebben niet het eeuwige leven."  
Alle verhalen over Sam en Dean zeggen andere dingen, maar ik begrijp wat hij bedoelt. "Ik pas goed op. Echt waar. Meestal jagen we met Peter. Hij is een echt goede jager. Hij heeft meerdere keren mijn leven gered."  
Sam glimlacht. "Hij zag er inderdaad uit als een goede gast." Ik knik. "Één keer was ik met Isabella en Thomas op jacht naar een vampier. We hadden namelijk een nest uitgeroeid, maar we dachten dat er nog eentje was, misschien twee. Nou, dat bleken er dus nog vijf te zijn. Dan heb je met zijn drieën geen kans, in ieder geval niet als je er niet op voorbereid bent."  
Sam voorspelt hoe het verhaal verdergaat. "Toen kwam Peter jullie zeker redden." Ik lach. "Ja, dat is wel een korte samenvatting van het verhaal."  
In mijn ooghoek zie ik dat er twee mensen langslopen. Ik probeer hun blik een beetje te ontwijken, ongemakkelijk oogcontact is niet iets waar ik nu zin in heb. Dan draait één van de twee personen zijn hoofd om naar de auto. Er is iets raars in zijn ogen. Het is donker aan het worden buiten, maar het is duidelijk te zien dat hij langwerpige pupillen heeft, zoals die van een kat. Ik tik Sam aan. "Daar, dat zijn Kitsunes. Zie hun ogen."

VIII

Sam draait zijn hoofd naar rechts, naar de voorbijgangers. "Je hebt gelijk. We moeten achter ze aan gaan. We wachten tot ze een stukje verder zijn en dan achtervolgen we ze." Ik knik. De adrenaline giert door mijn lichaam. Ik ben totaal niet voorbereid om nu die wezens achterna te gaan zitten!  
Ik pak twee van de grote messen die achter me liggen in de kofferbak, Sam belt Dean. "Neem op, neem op…", zegt hij zacht in de telefoon. Dean neemt nog niet op, maar Sam gebaart me dat we uit de auto gaan, achter de Kitsunes aan.  
Terwijl we op weg zijn naar de kant van de weg waar we ze ongezien kunnen achtervolgen, neemt Dean op. Ik hoor niet wat hij zegt, maar wel de antwoorden van Sam. Hij praat zacht. "Dean, ze liepen langs. De Kitsunes. We achtervolgen ze nu. Ze gaan in de richting van het park." Dean zegt nu iets wat ik niet kan verstaan. "Oké, tot zo," zegt Sam. Hij doet zijn telefoon in zijn brokzak. Ik geef hem één van de messen aan.  
De Kitsunes verdwijnen bijna uit ons zicht tussen de bomen. We trekken gauw een sprintje achter ze aan.  
In het park geven de bomen langs het pad beschutting, zodat we dichterbij kunnen komen zonder dat ze ons zien. Het zijn een man en een vrouw. De man had ik gezien in de auto. Hij heeft donkerbruin haar en een lichte huid. De vrouw heeft dezelfde kleur haar en huid, al is haar haar wel een stuk langer.  
Zo lopen we een paar minuten. Wanneer ik me weer klaar maak om een boom verder te gaan, houdt Sam me tegen. "Als jij nou achter ze blijft, ga ik kijken of ik voor ze uit kan gaan lopen. Dan kunnen we ze insluiten," zegt hij zacht. Ik knik zonder iets te zeggen.  
Sam pakt het mes stevig vast en gaat iets dieper de bomen in, zodat hij ongemerkt voor ze uit kan gaan lopen. Nu sta ik er alleen voor. Waar blijven Dean en Isabella? Zij hebben meer dan genoeg tijd gehad om hier te komen.  
Een paar minuten blijft het zoals het was. De Kitsunes lopen nu langzaam, ze zoeken duidelijk een prooi. Ik blijf telkens ongeveer vijftig meter achter ze. Sam zie ik niet, ik let goed op of ik hem een teken zie geven.  
Dan stoppen de Kitsunes. De vrouw fluistert iets in het oor van de man. Ik kan haar niet verstaan, maar het betekent waarschijnlijk niet veel goeds. Dan zie ik dat langzaam de vingers van de man en de vrouw langer worden, ze veranderen in klauwen. Dit betekent echt niet veel goeds. Hebben ze mij gezien? Ik druk mezelf tegen een boom aan en probeer zo weinig mogelijk te ademen.  
De Kitsunes bewegen. Ze bewegen snel. Maar… niet in mijn richting. Ze lopen naar voren, zoekend tussen de bomen. Ze hebben Sam gezien! Mijn hart klopt in mijn keel. Wat moet ik doen?  
Oké, rustig nadenken. Maar wel snel. Dean en Isabella zijn er nog niet, dus ik moet het alleen doen. Zo te zien zijn de Kitsunes druk bezig met het zoeken van Sam, dus ik kom zo dichtbij als ik kan. Wanneer ik zo'n tien meter van ze vandaan ben, stoppen de Kitsunes. Ik kan hun gesprek horen. "Hoorde je dat?", vraagt de vrouw. "Er was volgens mij iets achter ons."  
De man zucht. "Laten we ons eerst focussen op iets dat we zeker weten. Zoals het feit dat er daar in de bomen zeker weten iemand zit." De vrouw knikt. "Oké, één ding tegelijk."  
De Kitsunes kijken weer zoekend rond. Ik zie Sam nog steeds niet, maar dan zie ik iets ritselen in de bomen. De Kitsunes zien het ook. Ze kijken elkaar aan, klaar om toe te slaan. Ik moet iets doen.  
Als ik nu ren en ze in hun borst steek, ben ik net eerder bij hen dan zij bij Sam. Ik heb niet lang meer. Het moet nú gebeuren. Maar het is wel gevaarlijk.  
De Kitsunes kijken elkaar aan. "Nu," zegt de man zacht, "het moet nú."  
Nee. Dit mag niet. Zonder na te denken ren ik op de Kitsunes af, mijn mes in de aanslag. Voordat ze doorhebben dat ik er ben, sta ik al naast ze, ik houd het mes met beide handen vast. De Kitsunes draaien zich om naar me. Ze maken een sissend geluid, als een boze hond. Ik steek het mes naar voren. Eerst ben ik niet zeker of ik er één heb geraakt, maar dan zakt de vrouw op haar knieën, er gutst bloed uit haar borst dat op mij en mijn kleding vloeit. Ik ben even van slag. Het is niet de eerste keer dat ik een wezen heb doorstoken, maar wel de eerste keer dat ik zo dichtbij stond en zoveel bloed over me heen heb gekregen.  
Door mijn tijdelijke onoplettendheid merk ik niet dat de man gewoon nog leeft. Hij grijpt me met zijn klauwen en gooit me op de grond. Hij is sterk, ik heb geen kans om weg te komen. Met zijn klauwen op mijn borst laat hij zijn hoofd akelig laag zakken totdat het vlakbij mijn gezicht is. Zijn gele ogen met langwerpige pupillen kijken me indringend aan. Hij laat een klein lachje ontsnappen en tilt één van zijn klauwen op.  
Hij gaat die klauw verplaatsen. Hij gaat die klauw verplaatsen totdat hij achter mijn oor is. Hij gaat dan mijn hoofd doorboren. Hij gaat mijn hypofyse uit mijn hoofd halen en opeten. Ik wil mijn ogen dichtdoen, maar ik ben verlamd van de angst.  
De Kitsune begint inderdaad met het verplaatsen van zijn klauw, maar dan zie ik in mijn ooghoek een glimmend mes. In een scherpe beweging zie ik hoe het mes vanaf achter door de borst wordt gestoken. Het lichaam van de man valt op me. Voordat ik het weet zit ik onder het bloed van de Kitsune. Wanneer ik me realiseer wat er gebeurd is, zie ik Sam staan met het mes, dat behoorlijk bebloed is. "Gaat het?", vraagt hij. Ik kan nog steeds niet praten. Sam pakt me bij mijn rechterarm en trekt me omhoog.  
Wanneer ik weer rechtop sta, kijk ik om me heen. De Kitsunes liggen levenloos op de grond, in plassen bloed. "Wat… wat nu?", weet ik uit te brengen.  
Sam praat snel. "Dean had me een sms gestuurd toen ik tussen de bomen zat. Daardoor hadden de Kitsunes me opgemerkt. Maar in ieder geval… Dit waren niet de enige twee. Dean en Isabella zagen drie andere toen wij ze aan het achtervolgen waren. Ik weet niet waar ze nu zijn, maar we moeten naar ze toe."  
Ik knik. Wij zijn nauwelijks ontsnapt van twee Kitsunes, hoe moet het dan gaan met Dean en Isabella met drie? Sam kijkt naar de ravage en naar mij. Ik ben van top tot teen bedekt in het bloed van de Kitsunes. "Dit ruimen we allemaal zo wel op. We moeten gaan."  
We rennen terug naar de Impala. Sam kan op zijn telefoon zien waar Dean en Isabella zijn door de gps op Deans telefoon.  
Sam rent snel met zijn lange benen, ik kan hem nauwelijks bijhouden. "Het is nog maar een klein stukje vanaf hier," zegt hij wanneer we bij de auto zijn. Ik knik hijgend.  
Sam rent verder. Na ongeveer honderd meter gaan we een klein weggetje rechts in. Na vijftig meter zien we links van ons een oude schuur. "Dat is het," zegt Sam.  
We moeten nog een klein stukje over een pad lopen dat naar de schuur leidt. Sam loopt voor, hij houdt zijn mes stevig vast.  
Wanneer we bij de schuur zijn, gaan we allebei aan een andere kant van de deur staan. We leggen ons oor op de deur. We horen binnen iemand praten. Het is een mannenstem, maar het is zeker niet de stem van Dean. "Dat was de enige reden… echt waar!" De man klinkt bang.  
Sam wenkt me, we gaan naar binnen. Ik sta aan de kant waar de deur opent dus ik duw langzaam de deur open. "Wie is daar?", vraagt Dean.  
Sam neemt het woord, terwijl ik de deur open. "Wij zijn het, levend en wel. Of nou ja… Levend."  
De deur is nu open, we lopen naar binnen. De schuur is behoorlijk groot. Het eerste wat opvalt, is dat Dean zijn pistool op ons heeft gericht. Wanneer hij ziet dat wij echt alleen zijn, laat hij het zakken.  
Links naast Dean is er een man aan een stoel gebonden, duidelijk een Kitsune. Hij is een jaar of vijftig en heeft dezelfde lichte huid en bruine haren als de twee die wij net hebben gedood. Isabella staat achter hem, waarschijnlijk om er zeker van te zijn dat hij niet ontsnapt. Er zit bloed op Isabella's witte blouse. Op Deans jasje trouwens ook, maar dat valt minder op.  
Achter Isabella liggen er twee dode Kitsunes. Het zijn twee vrouwen. Hun ogen zijn open, wat heel naar is. Al met al ziet het er behoorlijk gruwelijk uit.  
"Wat is er met jou gebeurd?", vraagt Isabella verschrikt wanneer ze mij ziet. "Het is niet mijn bloed, hoor," zeg ik snel, "het is van de Kitsunes."  
Van de Kitsune die op de stoel zit, vertrekt het gezicht. "Dus… ze zijn allemaal dood?", vraagt hij met zachte stem.  
"Wij hebben er twee gedood," zegt Sam, meer tegen Dean dan tegen de Kitsune. Dean knikt. "Ja, wij hebben dus de twee die daar liggen gedood."  
Sam kijkt naar de Kitsunes die op de grond liggen en dan naar de man op de stoel. "Waarom… waarom hij niet?" Dean zucht. "Hij heeft het ons half uitgelegd. Hij was… Misschien kan hij het zelf beter uitleggen. Hij is in ieder geval een soort van onschuldig."  
De Kitsune in de stoel lijkt twintig centimeter te krimpen wanneer hij ziet dat iedereen naar hem kijkt. Hij straalt doodsangst uit Toch begint hij te praten, alsof hij een soort spreekbeurt moet houden waar hij helemaal geen zin in heeft. Ik voel een soort van medelijden. "De twee… de twee Kitsunes in het park… dat waren mijn kinderen. Mijn zoon en dochter. De twee die daar… die dat meisje hier heeft vermoord, waren mijn vrouw en schoonzus. We hebben altijd geleefd van de hersenen van dode mensen. Mijn schoonzus en ik werken… werkten bij het crematorium, dus daar konden we… daar konden we halen wat we wilden. De laatste tijd moesten we steeds vaker overstappen op de hypofyse van koeien of varkens, de zaken bij het crematorium gingen slecht." De man stopt even met praten. Hij zucht en slikt een paar keer. "We hebben altijd onze kinderen opgevoed met het idee dat mensen doden slecht is. Maar… we moesten steeds vaker koeien en varkens, en… kinderen… kinderen worden zelfstandig… denken dat ze het zonder je uithouden… ze gingen mensen doden. Ze wilden de hersenen van mensen. Eerst wisten we het niet, maar… toen ze vandaag weggingen, wisten we… we gingen achter ze aan. We wilden ze stoppen. Toen zagen we… toen zagen we die twee." De man knikt naar Dean en Isabella. "Zo snel als we konden gingen we terug hierheen, maar ze… ze kwamen achter ons aan. Toen was het geen oden meer, het was zelfverdediging, ik weet niet wat… ik weet niet wat er precies gebeurde, maar toen was het zo." De man zucht diep. "We wilden alleen onze kinderen tegenhouden. Ik heb nooit een mens gedood, ik zweer het." Dean knikt.  
"Wat doen we nu met hem?", vraagt Isabella. Ze kijkt om de beurt naar mij, Dean en Sam. Niemand zegt wat.  
"Alsjeblieft," zegt de Kitsune, "alsjeblieft… dood me. Ik wil… ik kan niet zonder mijn kinderen, ik kan niet zonder mijn vrouw. Wij… wij vijven waren een team. We hielden elkaar in bedwang, en nu…" Er rolt een traan over de wang van de Kitsune. "Nu zou ik mezelf niet meer in bedwang kunnen houden. Jullie moeten me doden als jullie mensenlevens willen redden."  
Isabella kijkt naar Dean. Dean pakt het mes dat naast Isabella bij haar voeten ligt, en pakt het op. Hij kijkt ons allemaal even aan. "Ik zal hem…" Hij stopt zijn zin, maar we begrijpen allemaal wat hij wil zeggen. De tranen blijven rollen over de wangen van de Kitsune. Hij beweegt niet.  
Dean loopt naar de Kitsune toe en houdt het mes naast hem. Sam kijkt naar de grond, Isabella kijkt nerveus om zich heen. Ik wil mijn hoofd wel afwenden, maar het lukt niet.

Ik kijk toe hoe Dean de Kitsune doorsteekt. Het lichaam valt met een doffe klap op de grond, bloed stroomt uit zijn borst. Nog een paar seconden staat Dean naast de stoel, met het bebloede mes in zijn handen.  
Het is even stil. "Laten we gaan," zegt Dean dan zacht.  
We lopen zonder iets te zeggen naar buiten. Even voel ik het plakkende bloed niet meer. We hebben het gered. We hebben het gedaan. We leven nog.  
Sam loopt naast me. "Sarah…", zegt hij, "bedankt. Ik zag hoe het je raakte toen je de Kitsune doodde, maar je hebt het goed gedaan. Je hebt mijn leven gered." Ik glimlach. Dit is waarschijnlijk de tweehonderdste keer dat iemand zijn leven heeft gered. Toch klinkt het oprecht. Hij is me echt dankbaar. Het geeft me een warm gevoel.  
Dean loopt voorop. Hij zegt niets, totdat we bij de Impala zijn. "Isabella," zegt hij tegen Sam, "is de reden dat ik nog leef." Dean denkt dat alleen Sam het hoort, maar Isabella en ik kijken elkaar aan. Er wellen tranen op in Isabella's ogen, en haar mond plooit zich in een glimlach.  
Wanneer we in de auto zitten, is er even een ongemakkelijke stilte. Dan vraagt Dean: "Waar gaan we heen?" Ik geef antwoord. "Laten we naar het huis van Peter gaan. Dan kunnen we daar douchen en andere kleren aantrekken. En dan… laten we dan allemaal naar huis gaan en…" Ik breek mijn zin af. En wat? We hebben onze taak volbracht. En daarbij heb ik een levensdoel bereikt: Ik ben op een jacht geweest met Sam en Dean Winchester. Dat waar iedere jager van droomt. Het voelt raar dat we na deze avond alweer onze wegen laten scheiden, maar… zo gaat het nou eenmaal. Zeker als je Sam of Dean Winchester bent.


End file.
